Un invité indésiré
by Yebbeka
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, une personne est envoyée par la tante de Sunako. Que va faire celle-ci pour contre attaquer ?


Titre : L'invité indésiré

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'idée dans lesquels se retrouvent les personnages (j'ai pas lu les tomes après le 6. Je m'excuse donc des erreurs possibles. Mais bon c'est une fanfic.)

Résumé : Une nouvelle fois, une personne est envoyée par la tante de Sunako. Que va faire celle-ci pour contre attaquer ?

Nda : ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Je continue de me faire rare u.u et en plus je ne fais plus beaucoup dans le HP alors que j'ai des fics en cours dessus ^^" (pardon pardon je les abandonne pas). Cet OS est pour relever un challenge du jeu Mots et Idées (le 7), je mettrais à la fin les consignes.

Un sondage pour départager les participants sera présent sur un topic (http : / forum. fanfiction. net/topic/77280/30011412/1/) du 8 janvier 00h01 au 26 janvier 2010. N'hésitez pas à venir ;)

* * *

L'invité indésiré.

Sunako se leva péniblement de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver la dévastatrice lumière. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner avec un air macabre au bout des lèvres. Un rictus lui déforma les commissures quand elle le déposa sur la table.

La matinée passa et elle s'occupa de frapper les **couettes** fraiches et humides. Le soleil se cacha derrière quelques nuages et cela déclencha un excès de gaieté en elle qui la fit chantonner. Un bruit à peine perceptible la sortit de ses pensées. Au sol se trouvait, maintenant et à jamais, un **petit oisillon tombé du nid**.

Les garçons étaient nonchalamment installés autour de la télévision. Les informations y passaient. Le téléphone résonna dans toute la demeure les interrompant dans leur monotonie. Un ami de la propriétaire allait s'installer quelques jours avec eux. Celui-ci arriverait dans peu de temps pour rencontrer Sunako.

De rage, celle-ci s'enferma dans sa chambre et cultiva les ténèbres. Seul, Kyohei osa la faire sortir pour l'amener dans la cuisine et l'invectiver à se nourrir.

Quand leur invité arriva avec un bouquet de **roses** et richement vêtu, la jeune femme ne lui adressa même pas une fois la parole. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit mourant pour qu'elle daigne être au chevet de la mort. Les fleurs ne purent survivre une journée de plus.

Le lendemain, l'intrus sortit de la demeure avec **un petit pull en laine** d'un vert criard. Ranmaru eut besoin de s'accrocher aux ventaux pour ne pas défaillir face à cette vision d'horreur. Yuki plaisanta en leur dévoilant l'image de cette tomate pas mure sur un **poney** galopant au vent. Il dut se s'enfuir rapidement pour rester en vie.

Il revient avec une peinture qui termina dans une chambre inhabitée, perdue dans les couloirs. Il ne s'en offensa pas et continua sa parade amoureuse les jours qui suivirent. Sunako n'en pouvait plus, elle l'aurait décapité de ses propres mains si Takenaga, Ranmaru et Yuki ne l'en empêchaient pas.

Un soir où l'on aurait pu voir des **étoiles filantes**, elle se rendit dans le sous-sol avec l'un des **nounours** que l'affreux individu lui avait offert. Lentement et amoureusement, elle planta des aiguilles dans la peluche et y passa un long fil avec minutie. Elle espérait faire le plus de mal possible à l'ancien détenteur de cet objet. Elle avança sagement un bougeoir et fit couler la cire chaude sur les points de suture. Pendant son acte de sorcellerie pure, un **rire cristallin** s'échappa de sa gorge et vint briser des miroirs abîmés et salis. Elle continua ses méfaits tout au long de la nuit.

A l'aube, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour y regarder l'un de ses films d'horreur. Elle n'oublia pas de tendre l'oreille vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'Intrus. Des pleurs lui parvinrent et elle dut se combattre pour ne pas rester en plein milieu du couloir à se délecter de ces merveilleux sons.

Quand toute la maisonnée fut éveillée, elle prépara les repas comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'installa ensuite sur la terrasse et écrivit dans un cahier ses impressions de la nuit passée et les conséquences qu'elle pouvait remarquer. L'invité osa lui demander si elle tenait un **journal intime** de si bon matin. Il eut droit, pour réponse, à un regard noir et haineux. Ensuite elle ferma bruyamment son ouvrage puis s'enfuit au loin.

Les journées se déroulèrent quasi à l'identique et Sunako n'espérait que le départ de cet être qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Il partit enfin à la levée de la nuit. Il plongea ses **yeux d'un vert profond** dans ceux de la jeune femme dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle avait surtout l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un **bébé phoque** qui l'examinait : désagréable ! Il dut se résoudre à s'en aller sur un échec. Quant à elle, elle vécut son absence comme une délivrance et en profita pour sortir Hiroshi de sa chambre et lui offrir un bon bain. Vraiment, elle n'avait qu'un **amour éternel** et il était déjà pour son mannequin anatomique.

* * *

Nda : Et voilà c'est fini ^^" C'est court Mais au moins vous pouvez vite passer à autre chose XD

Bon alors les consignes :

_Les mots suivants doivent apparaitre en gras : _

_Poney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d'un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime._

_Conditions particulières : Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin. Toutefois, **attention ! Bien que ce champ lexical soit rempli d'amour et de paix,**** en aucun cas, votre OS ne devra tourner dans la guimauve et nager avec les dauphins !**_

******_._**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Gros bisous !

Yebbeka


End file.
